


【九泽】坏掉

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 10





	【九泽】坏掉

情人节贺文

九k同父异母兄弟

Summary：骨科年下+水宝宝+qingqu内衣+gang塞+弄nai子的小玩具

虽然情人节贺文应该玩大点

但我有罪恶感了kennydbqdbqdbq

下课铃一打，Kenny就迫不及待的跑出了教室，走在回家的路上才看见人刚刚给他传的讯息，社团？？今天多特殊的日子……一年里就一天，想到这Kenny扁了扁嘴。哼，坏弟弟，这么重要的日子都不准备早点回来。

Kenny掏出钥匙打开门，作为三好学生的他竟然意外的不想完成作业，在平层里兜兜转转最后还是遵从内心走进了陳零九的房间。

“作为哥（恋）哥（人），当然要看看弟弟都在干嘛啊”口是心非的Kenny如是说道。

除了占满半个房间的公仔还有满墙的哥控照片，收集那么多我的照片干嘛，Kenny的脸烧了起来，内心不置可否的有些窃喜。最后注意力落到了角落的一个纸箱上，封条已经被拆开，Kenny弯下腰，轻轻抬起一边，脸瞬间变得滚烫，红得像是要滴出血。Kenny茫然无措的捂住脸，陳零九到底在干嘛啊，不过，Kenny提起那件衣服，又激动又害怕，全身都发着颤。

Kenny跪在陳零九的床上，全身泛着情欲的嫩红。这个润滑油似乎有些与众不同，除了黏糊糊的还有小颗的颗粒，恋爱恋爱经验为0，连做爱都只能趴在弟弟怀里喘的Kenny自然不知道。

Kenny满脸羞红的给自己套上那件小裙子，极少的布料和摆明了要人撕碎的材质都告诉Kenny，这根本就是情趣内衣啊。Kenny难受的晃动了一下臀部，竟然是丁字裤，勃起的东西被无情的压抑着，Kenny又不知如何缓解，只能用双腿紧紧夹着自己的性器，经不起欺负的人眼睛里竟然已经蒙上了水雾。上身透明的薄纱里能遮羞的只有两条布料，坚硬紧绷的材质压着敏感的乳头，痒得要命。Kenny试图脱下那个绷带，只是一挪动它的位置，粗糙的质感就狠狠的磨上脆弱的乳尖，惹的Kenny只能趴在床上抽泣。还有一个东西，Kenny小心翼翼的用眼神触碰它，又像受到惊吓一样陡然收回目光，那是一个兔子尾巴，只是一头连接着一个塞子造型的橡胶制品，Kenny一抽一抽的伸手拿它，没想到门外突然传来一整乒乒乓乓。

“哥，我回来了”

Kenny的动作一滞，随后竟抓着那个兔尾巴一起跌下了床，乳尖的刺激让他尖叫出声。客厅里的人听到哥哥的尖叫，无暇顾及为什么声音里带上了软糯和人为什么会在自己房里，直直的打开了门。

看到的香艳画面几乎让陳零九留下鼻血来，他秀色可餐的哥哥穿着近乎透明的情趣内衣，下身的水流了一地，抓着肛塞哭的抽抽噎噎。

“哥——你很会玩啊”陳零九把人从从地上捞起来，看着那人埋在他臂弯就没再抬起过的头，坏心的低声调笑。

“唔……呜……”Kenny觉得自己熟透了，呜呜咽咽的不愿抬头。

直到陳零九的手摸上穴口，把那个橡胶制品往里推，细细密密的软刺在穴肉上剐蹭，Kenny不受控制的仰起头，水汪汪的大眼睛迷离的撇着陳零九。

“嗯……那是……什么”陳零九连衣服都没换，Kenny揪着那件白衬衫，脑袋昏昏沉沉，这一切对他来说已经有点过了。

“那个啊，配上这个润滑，是好东西”陳零九覆上Kenny的唇，轻轻的点了一下，浅尝即止，是Kenny最喜欢的安慰吻。手却抚上了那件让他抓狂的情趣内衣，隔着那两条束缚带挤压乳头，还咬着人的耳尖吐气“这里会不会坏掉，喷不出奶水了呢，哥哥”

“零九……不要……弄那……里”Kenny根本经受不住这样的玩弄，泪水哗哗的往下流，“不要……叫……我……嗯”

“哥————，好了那就不弄啊”陳零九也快被逼急了，但还是拉长尾音挑逗自家哥哥。这种时候倒是很乖的撩开Kenny的裙子，下身已经是一片湿淋淋，“原来哥哥刚才被我摸射了啊，只不过被丁字裤勒住的感觉不好受吧”陳零九欠揍的勾了勾嘴角。

果不其然看到Kenny神色一变，羞得又要把头埋进去，下身是肿的发狠，但铃口死死的抵在那条湿透了丁字裤上。

“乖，弟弟帮你”陳零九拽下那条裤子，大手握上Kenny被勒的发紫的性器，陳零九的技术对上未经人事的Kenny还是足够了，没过几下，Kenny就再也抑制不住叫声，在陳零九怀里颤抖个不停射了出来。

陳零九看着手上浓稠的白色液体，再看了看已经受不住了的Kenny。

“你是不是很少做啊”陳零九舔吻着Kenny的手心。

“嗯…”Kenny不知是回答还是呜咽声媚叫脱口而出。

陳零九只觉得精虫上脑，红着眼撕开了上身的薄纱，两条束缚带也被拉离原本的位置，勒着乳晕，释放出有两条明显勒痕的奶尖。疯狂的蹂躏上它，拽着往外拉，Kenny本能迎合着，粗暴的对待反倒带来一阵快意，让他失去理智的把奶头往陳零九手上送。陳零九把人压在床上，后面的肛塞进入的更深了，他不管不顾的舔上乳头，舌尖调皮的玩弄着奶孔，弄得两颗红果都沾了满满的唾液，在灯光下亮晶晶的。敏感帶被无情的掐弄，即使是再纯情如Kenny，也忍不住放声浪叫。

等到Kenny又哭着射了出来，陳零九还是没准备放过他，毕竟是情人节，一定要好好玩一次。他呼哧呼哧的大口喘气，然后从床边拿来了了一个有两块胶布的小东西，看上去是个简陋的玩具。Kenny往床角缩，轻咬住下唇，眼里闪着细微的水光，陳零九一把抓住想逃离人的脚腕，温柔的把他抱紧怀里，“这个很舒服的”陳零九用胶布贴上了奶尖，满满推上开关，温柔缱绻的亲吻封住了细碎的呻吟。陳零九这次说的的确有理，这个小玩具低频率的震动着，比起陳零九的掐弄更像是按摩，是一种欲罢不能的快感。Kenny眼神迷蒙，除了胸前被颤的来回晃动的奶头，陳零九舔弄着他的上颚，纠缠着舌头不愿放开，淫荡的扯出一长条银丝。后穴传来的奇妙感觉让他清醒了一些，身后越来越不对劲，像有什么堵着似的，而且还越来越大。不硬，软软的，鼓鼓囊囊挤满了甬道，然后被那个羞耻的肛塞通通堵在了里面。

Kenny红着眼圈，奶声奶气的哭：“嗯……你不……要玩……我……了……哈……”

“后面是不是满满的”陳零九凑近了看Kenny满脸潮红的样子，手慢慢向身后探去。穴口因为长时间的撑开变得通红，他并没有帮人把塞子拿下来，而是胡噜了一把兔尾巴，让里面的水宝宝跟着一起滑动起来。然后恶劣的开口：“小K，求人要有求人的态度。叫哥哥。”

Kenny的脸就像被刷了鲜红的油漆，做了太多超过底线的事情，他趴在陳零九肩头，瘪着嘴，声音里全是哭腔：“嗯…那个……嗯…”

“说啊”陳零九坏心的又拨弄了一下尾巴。

Kenny下意识的抖动了一下，无意识做出的像小动物行为让人更想狠狠侵犯。

“唔……嗯……哥…求你……你”

陳零九终于开始动作，手指在穴口转圈、轻按，终于拔出了那个肛塞，在靠在穴口的水宝宝哗啦啦的倾泻下来，陳零九又往里探去，手已经按到了地方，力度适中。陳零九手指弯曲从里面取出一粒来，像是排卵般的感受羞得Kenny不敢抬头。陳零九故意磨着他，手指在内壁里按着，珠子滚在内里，磨过前列腺点，又不给个痛快。

兔子急了也会咬人，Kenny受不了他慢悠悠的动作，眼泪止不住的流，“你……能不……能快点……嗯……”没想到陳零九直接停下了动作。人一旦过了某个临界点，就开始百无禁忌了。Kenny背过手拉开自己的后穴，眼角潮红的邀请着自己的弟弟：“哈…不……进来…吗”陳零九只觉得脑袋一沉，对准难耐的一直收缩的穴口就插了进去，还有些没取出来的水宝宝在滚烫的体温和大力的插干下化为了泥，黏在肠壁上。陳让人坐在他怀里，亲吻着他的后颈，圆润的脊椎骨，侧旁肩胛骨突起的线条，最后停留在光洁的肩膀上，留下一个红印。上下挺动的腰终于是捅到了正处，激的Kenny前面又大了一圈。陳零九看着他害羞的挡着脸的样子，抓着他的手就往交合处摸，不知道是什么的液体被撞出一片细小的泡沫，Kenny的手指也是抖着的。陳零九温和的抽插着，Kenny会坏掉的，没想到坐在身上的人竟然急躁的乱蹭，已经无法控制的表情说不出的淫乱。双腿自然的分开，露出高翘喷水的性器。皮肤相撞的声音啪啪作响，陳零九扣住Kenny的手，每一次都进去的又快又深，直直戳上让Kenny汁水四射的点，细心感受每一次臀肉被迫分开和急切合拢。大汗淋漓的两人十指相扣，一齐喘息，白色的液体喷涌而出。

“哈……啊……情人节……快乐”

后来陳零九义正言辞的说这样比较好清理，哄骗着自己软萌的哥哥又把肛塞塞了回去。

“唔……零九…好涨……还烫”Kenny委委屈屈的赖在陳零九怀里。

陳零九看着被堵的严严实实的后面，和Kenny微微鼓起的肚子，笑得露出了虎牙。

有个哥哥真好。

有个能干又软萌的哥哥真好。

——————————————————————————————

对不起对不起对不起

但我好喜欢抱在怀里温柔的c射

好适合九k

k真的好软，一碰就哭那种还要当哥哥好棒（没

九哥嗓音沙哑但还要轻柔哄哥哥

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

对不起对不起对不起


End file.
